2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds
Iron Man contacted the Institute ahead of time saying that he has new information about Kensington Young, and to expect him. Still, when he arrives he lands before the front gates. It is not the Iron Man of old, rather wearing a new armor with black and gold coloring, and his repuslors and energy cells/abosrbers actually glow red instead of blue. He certainly has a darker feel to him than he once did. And to think, a diplomactic visit is the first time he gets to test out his new armor, though he is still building the armory that accessories it. When it wished him a: Fooking good moriniyes, well, he knew it needed more work done on it before it was taken out into public. Alex Summers is standing just inside the gate with his hands shoved into the hip pockets of his jeans. When the message that Iron Man would be dropping by reached him, he insisted on being there to speak to the iron clad hero personally. Alex is looking a little better this time than the last time he was seen by Stark. He at least looks like he's sleeping a little better, and circles under his eyes aren't all that dark. But the lines of worry are still etched into his face and although he was hoping for good news. His gut was telling him that it would probably get worse before it got better. Hank was the the resident science expert, well when Forge wasn't around. Do you see him, nO, so back off. Hank's the resident science guy like Bill Nye. So He's got a pair of glasses. He pushes them up his nose as the new Iron Man arrives. He wonders how often the pilot changed in the armor. But he mostly watches quietly letting Alex lead this. Iron Man settles outside the gate, nodding in acknowledgement, waiting for the gate to open up for proper entrance. If opened, he will step through and begin to talk, if not...well, he will talk anyway, but will stand more 'offish' then if it was opened. "The Avengers managed to track one of the hover trucks that were used in the theft of the power cell to a facility. We discovered an underground power research lab, which I had managed to download some information from. It is not good news." Alex was right. "We also ran into Kensington Young, but I choose a retreat rather than facing off with her and risking injury to her or my team. Instead, I destroyed the facility to hopefully buy us time, she escaped undamaged." Undamaged? That's one way to put it. Alex Summers exhales slowly, his face falling slightly as he listens to Iron Man's information. The gate does open, however, to invite the man in. He does take note of the different armor, but it seems like he changed armor often, so he didn't comment on it. "I see." He glances over at Beast and then asks his own questions. "Do you know what they plan to do with the power cell..." He pauses, wanting to ask about Kensington herself, but doesn't for the moment. Beast nods, "So she was actively opposing you. Were there other individuals with her at this time? Did she state any of her manifesto?" Hank reaches up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He's worried he's got a potential Magneto on his hands. "And would you like to come in? We've forgotten our manners." "She said she would enjoy killing me, I would suspect that classifies as actively opposing me," Iron Man states. "She is currently dangerous with no self-control, and placed her own allies in danger of friendly fire without a second thought. She has absolutely no respect of human life or other life at this moment." Iron Man nods at Beast, "You are both under undue stress, it is understandable, and I certainly did not start out with a 'How are you today Dr. McCoy?' It is excusable." All about manners, the computerized voice says. "In either case, the matter has escalated to a national threat. The old designs of Mr. Stark has come to haunt us all, as the disintegrator he decomissioned has been modified to not only use the power cell, but also to filter power from a larger power source such as the city-wide grid or worse." Worse than that? He then motions toward the porch. "I believe you both should sit down for the rest. It will be more unpleasent from here." He is much more compassionate than he was during is previous visit, but there is still that coldness about him due to the computerized voice. He nods toward Alex, specially acknowledging him, "The information is going no where to take a few moments to sit." As if knowing Alex would likely reject the idea and would wish to know immediately. It was a good thing that Alex was near the porch when Iron Man told them about Kenzie. He places his hand over his mouth and his eyes widen. His knees give out slightly as he sits down. Hard. He lifts his gaze to Iron Man. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have gone with you...maybe we could have gotten her back." His jaw clenches. "I know how she fights. I'm confident I could have defeated her and brought her in." This was no longer about getting her back. Now this was about stopping her. Which means that he'd have to switch gears and hope for the best. But how Iron Man was talking, the worst is yet to come. "Like Hank says, sorry we didn't ask you in." He says as an after thought. His mind was reeling at the moment. Had she fallen so far? Beast puts a hand on Alex shoulder patting him. "He's getting to it. Just take it slow. Iron Man's an ally." He sighs and looks to Iron Man, "Not Good, one of my students has decided she's the next Magneto or worse." He stops for a moment, "She's planning on powering the weapon herself." "No. It was close fighting quarters. Green Lantern may have had a chance, but I was a liability as my new armor was not completed, and She-Hulk was already almost in a smashing rage after taking some sort of electrical shot to the chest, and Kensington Young likely would not have survived that." He is then silent at Beast's words, which means he hit the head on the mark. "I have only put the information together fully last night, and took some time to think about it before coming here. S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to know soon, but killing her will not resolve the issue, because he has a back-up plan to use the city power grid. Miss Young is pumped full of chemicals right now, and after a bio scan we suspect she may have some sort of mind suggestion device attached to her. She is outright psychoic. She would not recognize any of you as anything but a target to be killed at this point. I am already e-mailing the information from the scans that Green Lantern took of the chemicals and devices. He was unable to discover the frequencies that they worked on." This is very serious. And the fact the FBI, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Thunderbolts are involved is only going to make it worse. Alex Summers places his head in his hands as Beast laid a hand on his shoulder. He listens attentively and the more he hears, the worse he feels. The one thing that keeps him from errupting is that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had to hold it together for everyone else. Especially the students. It's what Scott would do. He lets out a deep breath and then looks up. There is determination in his gaze. "So it's much worse than we anticipated." He shifts his gaze to Hank and then back to Iron Man. "Our plan doesn't change, though. She's one of us...even if we have to incapacitate her, she is going to survive this and we're bringing her back. I'm confident Hank can undo whatever has been done to her. And whoever is responsible for this is going to find out what it's like to screw with anyone from this school." He sits up straighter. "Do you have any idea where they might be now? Like, did you find any information that may have indicated that they have another location they may be operating out of?" Beast nods, "That would be appreciated. Also any sensor readings and logs of your own form the mission too. I think I might be able to take the data from Ms. Youngs medical records and any training logs. I might be able to use the hard light tech to see if I can reproduce the encounter to run against what we have on file. It might give us a clue what's going on there. Perhaps even find a counter agent." Go shi'ar Tech. "Any information on the mastermind or his goals?" "You are going to want to take weapons that can bring her down without killing her. The problem is, she has so many chemicals pumped into her, using one to try and bring her down could have a dangerous result." He makes a point to mention this to Black Widow as a precaution. "The most effective way would to find the frequency to stop the commands, and try to use Green Lantern's powers to perhaps distrupt her nervous system, or another non-drug manner to do so." Obviously electricity won't work. Iron Man then shakes his head, "No other locations have been found at this time, but I am monitoring all localized areas via satallite. I am also still monitoring the Stark Enterprises archives to see if there is another hack attempt." "My scans were mostly of vitals and power readings, so little showed up from Miss Young, but I will includes those in a secondary E-Mail as her heart rate was going at a high rate. I do not have the visual recordings once I started the direct link hacking, it was sacerficed due to needing the wiring at the time." He didn't think to record it by other means. "Male voice, he treated her like a pet, and a sociopath. That describes over half of the supervillains we ever meet. Though considering one of his factories and research labs was local, his target would be close. More likely here in New York City. He will not go very far." Alex Summers frowns. "She won't last very long with her heart being accelearated like that. She'll burn out or have a heart attack. I'm sure as long as she's alive to power the weapon, the bastard doesn't care." He flexes his hands as he informs Iron Man. "My powers, on a very low setting disrupt the target's nervous system, causing unconciousness. I can amp up the power to atttempt to override the chemicals, but I have no idea what state she'll be in. At the very least, I may break some bones." He then looks at Hank, hoping that he might have a better idea. Beast nods, "Sonics can be used. Also sort of like a Flash bang, the right bright light pattern to the optic nerve can also cause unconciousness." He looks up to the window of Xavier's office. "We also have other options." Then he turns back to scratch his chin. "The problem is if it's not stopped correctly she's going to find her self in a state facility for corrective actions." "Exactly. Until Green Lantern's scan, I would have 100 percent supported that action," Iron Man states. "This is very public, convincing others of this is not going to be easy. I am keeping records of all of our investigations, but we need more information. We need the man behind all of this, and a confession from him. If we lose him, you may lose Miss Young." Iron Man isn't saying this to scare the two men, but to reinforce how important it is to target the big shot if they want to save Kenzie in the long run. "I know Xavier's Institute has their own resources, but do not pause in also making use of the Avengers such as She-Hulk. She may have a temper, but she is still one hell of a lawyer." Yes, Iron Man just used the word 'hell'. Alex Summers nods once. "You're right. We have to hold faith that we'll be able to stop this, and at the same time, we should start preparing for the fallout. I'll speak with She-Hulk when she's got the time and talk to her about the situation. Besides Hulk's drive themselves off rage. I've never held that against her or Doctor Banner." Yeah, he was a Hulk sympathizer. Go figure. He stands up from the porch. "I have to admit though. I'm at a loss at what to do at this point. We could scour the city and still never find them. New York is huge, and even if the mastermind is operating locally, there's still a lot of hidey-holes in this city. However...I would imagine his base of operations would need massive amounts of energy. Could something like that be scanned for, Iron Man?" "Appreciated, but let's say I do not want Dr. Banner on this task. He is more useful in the lab right now, then angry at a five foot nothing little girl." Yes, that would be baaaaad. "Absolutely. The power he is using however is also what Stark Enterprises uses in a number of devices and heavy equipment. Mr. Stark converted what was once used for war mongeling into amazing everyday devices. But the hunger for power and destruction combined with an educated mind can still drive others to reverse engineer what was re-invented for the good of mankind. It is why almost half of Mr. Stark's inventions never see the light of day when it could greatly benefit mankind, because of the potential for it to also ruin it." Such as the nano-technology he is using in his liquid smart-metal for this armor. Beast snaps his fingers, "We're going about this wrong. We're looking for the needle in the haystack to stop the frequency of broadcast. We need to look at do a blanket jamming. Sure it would disrupt traditonal communication form the team but it would also make our job easier." He He considers for a moment, "We can look for the Electro magetic Frequency that's unique to Kenzi. She's just like any other electrical device in that reguard. The problem is that's not something that can be detected from Satalite." "Mr. Stark has radiation detector, I have a powerful on in this suit alone and in most of my other suits have a good radius on them from half a mile to more. I could get ahold of units and get them programmed to the frequency, it would make tracking down Miss Young much more efficently, and perhaps the guy behind this." Now, this is progress. Alex Summers looks between them both and nods. "Wow..I'd never have thought of that, Hank you are indeed a genius." He tosses an arm around Beast's furry neck. "Gentlemen, this sounds like the beginnings of a plan." He looks at Hank again. "I'm going to see if the Professor will allow me to put a small team on standby..that way when Mr. Stark finds her, he can notify us and we can be mobilized quickly." He looks back at Iron Man with a slightly raised brow. "That is...if we're going to be told this time?" Beast nods, "I'll see what I can get you. I can't promise, it'll lead right to her. There might other devices with the same Radioactive signature. But chances are they're would be few of them." He makes a note on his ipad. "I will have that information in the Email to you. I can also begin to help you look." A nod at that, "Of course. Though I request to also attend, mostly as an emergency backup. This new armor was built to be able to handle Miss Young's attacks without overloading, her data as well as the data from Thor's hammer was incorporated in the development of this suit. The rest of the Avengers can be on stand-by, leaving you with primary field leadership." Just in case measures, as Iron Man does not seem willing to risk even trained mutants facing Kensington Young alone. To have this young woman make Iron Man this paranoid, speaks volumes to how dangerous this is. Then toward Beast, "I will have Mr. Stark contact you with details, just send the E-Mail directly to him. He is on 24/7 call right now, as he has taken a leave of absence from the labs at Stark Enterprises; as am I." Alex Summers thinks about Iron Man's proposal for a moment. "My energy absorption powers have allowed me to deal with her before she got a handle on her powers. Though I'll admit, we're going to have to treat her..this situation..like we would any other terrorist attack." He nods to Iron Man. "I would agree..if your new armor was designed to deal with Kensington, then you'd be our ace in the hole. I accept." He offers Iron Man his hand to shake. Beast shrugs, "I'll go through the Magneto protocols in many ways, electricity is not much different than magnetism. I will also begin to looks for ways to ground out costumes." Iron Man reaches out to carefully shake Alex's hand. "My pleasure," he says in that computerized voice. "We do not talk about it, but we almost lost one of our own to mind control before." He does not say who. "The scars it left, took professional care. They are doing fine now. We are in this for the long haul, Mr. Summers, not just the short of it. We understand what you are going through." And the betrayal that Iron Man suffered from that is one he plans to never reveal to Captain America. Iron Man then nods at Beast, "Keep Mr. Stark updated, as he forwards me applicable information. That is one thing he is good about." He then moves to take his leave. Alex Summers nods. "Take care of yourself, Iron Man." He exhales and then turns back towards the mansion. "Hank..for the first time, I'm actually a little afraid to go on a mission." He admits. Beast rises, "I'll be in the lab and the Danger room compiling information." He waves to Iron Man, "YOu'll have that information soon." Beast looks to Alex, "It's not the first time, one of us has been mind controlled." He shakes his head. "You'll find it in yourself to come through this."